Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. He would later return in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee against Goku. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asriel Dreemurr vs Sonic *Aya Shamemaru vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Bayonetta *Sonic vs Bowser *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Charizard (By Apro13, Complete) *Dante vs. Sonic *Dillon vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Falco Lombardi (By Cropfist) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kamen Rider Kabuto (By Arigarmy) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Kratos VS Sonic *Kirby VS Sonic *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Link VS Sonic *Sonic Vs Lucario *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Post Crisis Superman VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Roadrunner VS Sonic *Rodan vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Sonic vs The Scout *Sonic VS Shadow *Shovel Knight VS Sonic *Speed of Sound Sonic vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic vs Tracer *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yoshi *Sonic Vs Homura Akemi *Sonic vs. Dr. Wily *Sonic vs Godzilla *Sonic (From Sonic: Boom) vs. Megaman Volnutt As Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic vs Maxwell *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante *Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic *Thanos vs Archie Sonic As Dark Sonic * Dark Sonic vs Shadow Mewtwo As Sonic the Werehog * Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link * Sonic the Werehog vs Foxy * Sonic the Werehog vs Bigby wolf With Tails * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox * RATCHET & CLANK VS SONIC & TAILS * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails With Mario * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) With Sonic-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-Verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (By 22otoolec) * Sega Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Video Game Heroes Battle Royale *Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale *1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale *Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Crash Bandicoot Completed Fights * Sonic vs Android 18 * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon * Sonic VS Charizard * Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Goku VS Sonic * Kratos VS Sonic * Sonic VS Lilac * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight * Minecraft steve vs sonic * Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic vs Quicksilver * Sonic vs Rainbow Dash * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man * Sonic VS Superman * Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve * Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro * Archie Sonic VS Shulk * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac * Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Chuck (Angry Birds) History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Info (Fanon) Note: This primarily covers Composite Sonic. Background *Species: Hedgehog *Height: 3' 3" *Weight: 77 lbs *Age: Somewhere between 15 and 17. Not really clear *Fur: Blue *Eyes: Green *Occupation: Freedom Fighter. *Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really) Feats *Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300. *Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. *Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. *Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. *Defeated Solaris, a super-dimensional being (albeit could only sedate him with Shadow and Silver's help). *Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fighting evenly with him in the second. **Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. *Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. *Became an embodiment of Chaos. *Continuously defeats beings who can warp time, space, reality, or all three. *Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. *Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *cough* Weaknesses *Cocky. *Can't swim. *Most transformations have a time limit. *Tends to make up plans as he goes along. **albeit, in that regard, he's a good strategist. *Has one of the worst fanbases in history. Gallery Classic sonic next gen pose by mateus2014-d7ytdza.png|Classic Sonic sonic_2_pose_by_jaysonjean-d9ei0z8.png|Modern Sonic Super sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omt2.png|Super Sonic Super sonic final.png Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series Lego Sonic.jpeg|Sonic as he appears in Lego Dimensions. Wait, what? Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue.png|Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue Trivia Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Team leaders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hammer Users Category:Immortal Combatants